1. Field of the Invention (Technical Field)
The present invention relates to compressors, particularly gas compressors, and specifically to a compressor with a geometry variable to adapt the compressor diffuser flow area to differing air mass flow rates.
2. Background Art
A conventional compressor apparatus, for example a turbocharger for use in association with internal combustion engines, includes an exhaust gas driven turbine and an inlet air compressor. The inlet air compressor is driven by power generated by the exhaust gas driven turbine wherein a turbine wheel of the exhaust gas driven turbine is mounted on a common shaft with a compressor impeller of the inlet air compressor.
The conventional compressor apparatus is provided with a housing having an exhaust gas inlet for supplying the exhaust gas to the exhaust gas turbine.
It is known in the art to provide a nozzle in a passage for urging a fluid, e.g. compressed air, toward the inlet of the engine, provides a variable geometry with the vanes in the nozzle being rotatably mounted to provide a variable geometry.
It is the object of the present invention to supply a variable flow nozzle downstream of the centrifugal compressor wheel in a compressor, to provide with a compressor with an improved configuration and an enhanced efficiency.